


Court You, I Shall.

by LadyErica



Category: Alternate Universe Star Wars - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Finn, Alpha Han Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Leia Organa, Alpha Luke Skywalker, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Blood and Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Omega Maz Kanata, Omega Padme Amidala, Omega Rey, Orphan Rey (Star Wars), Other, Pregnant, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Rutting, Sex, Stuart Era, Swearing, Virgin Rey, Wedding, Wedding Night, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyErica/pseuds/LadyErica
Summary: A/O/B set in the Stuart era. A fair maiden Omega from Jakku is doing her mistress's errands when she meets the Alpha Lord from Cornelia while he is on a hunting trip. Their eyes meet and though the maiden refuse because of her background and upbringing. The Lord refuses to give up. His mother always howls him for not finding a mate and settle down with pups already, but in this Omega he just met. He believes he has found his mate that will birth his heirs. He will do anything even court her if he must.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Created another A/O/B for you guys. I thought of putting it in another world. The Stuart Era.

A maiden wearing a long grey hooded cloak walk down a forest path to town. Only a mile away through the forest was much quicker. It was a clear spring day with a chill to wind as it blew around the land. Rey as she was known had never thought she was a Omega until she turn sixteen. By luck a old Omega woman called Maz Kanata scent her and took her away from the Beta Unkar Plutt. Rey lived with the old Omega woman and was grateful for Maz saving her that day. Who knows what Unkar Plutt plan to do with her if he found out? Rey didn't know nor did she wanted to know. Mistress Kanata tutored Rey on proper speaking and history of the land. She gave Rey a home. Three meals a day and gave her a education. All Mistress Kanata asked in return is for Rey to help with housework around the pub and do her errands once a week. Maz was old and married. However her mate only come home for the holidays and sent money to Maz for the pub upkeep. Maz explained he was one of guards of the noble household of Solo.

Rey heard of the household of Solo and their only heir Lord Benjamin Solo. He lived up to his family's legacy. His father Sir Han Solo service the Skywalker household and fraught during the Wars involving the Royal house of Stuart when King Charles the First was accuse of treason and a new king; Oliver Cromwell and for a brief moment Richard Cromwell before the rightful heir Charles the Second claimed the throne. The lord; Anakin Skywalker and Padme of the household of Amidala reward Han Solo with the hand of their only daughter Leia. They married and become mates. Two Alphas managed to have one child and Alpha called Benjamin Solo. Ben to his closes friends. His deeds were known. A great swordsman. Strong willed and a great hunter. When a new threat come to the land. He stepped in and lead to victory against the new threat. Stating: No man takes our women. They belong to the land which they are born upon. Whether their Alpha, Beta and Omega they do not belong to dirt, but God and the land of their birth.

Rey sign a relief that Lord Ben Solo did that or she'll be force into marriage of unknown Alpha that only wanted her for nothing, but sex and to please his rut and to put his pups in her while she was in heat. Rey had never had a heat in her life. Maz explained her heats will come when her mate courts her like a lady. Rey may come from a low household, but she was a woman and in God's grace she'll be treated as a lady and bare pups upon marriage. Rey could hear hooves coming from behind her. She turn to only scream and fall as a stag jump over her. Missing her thankfully. However she heard more hooves thundering towards her. Five horses running towards her. She tumble to get up, but she trip upon the shirt of her long pale scream dress. Making it dirty from the ground. God, help her! She prayed.

"Ooh! Hold men. The stag ran over a lady." A man with a deep voice spoke."The hunt found away to escape us through a woman of the land."

"Forgive me!" Rey spoke her voice crack, she was holding back tears. "I didn't mean for my failed attempt to get out of the way. You lost your hunt and I got in the way."

"My fair lady no need to ask for forgiveness." the deep voice man spoke as he got off his house and walked towards Rey. "Please let me help you up. Please take my hand."

"Thank you kind sir." Rey said taking his hand.

A spark was felt between the two. The man felt first as he pulled Rey up and closer to him. He scent her and his eyes widen with surprise. This woman. She was a Omega. Could she scent him? Did she know he was a Alpha? _Protect her!_ A inner voice said to him. His father warn him of this voice when he meets his future mate. The woman that he will marry and she will bare his pups. _Pups! Yes, lots of pups she will bare your heirs._ Damn this inner voice. Be quiet let him think. He hadn't seen her face. Her hood still hide her face. Clearing his voice. It caught her attention.

"My lady please remove her hood. Let me see if you are not hurt." He asked.

"I do not feel hurt, but I shall remove my hood." Rey said revealing her face to the man.

His heart started to race. The spark was true as he looked upon her lovely hazel eyes. Her skin had been kissed by the sun. Her chestnut brown hair down and pulled back by braids. She looked beautiful. It was like she was made for him. By chance he decided to hunt today and the stag they were chasing ran them to this woman. A Omega. His Omega. One of the guards cleared his throat to gain his master's attention.

"My Lord Ben Solo!" He spoke after clearing his throat. "Forgive me, but the day is still early and we can still gain a great hunt."

"Lord Ben Solo?" Rey asked surprised. "Forgive me I forget my place." Rey bow her head. "I am unworthy in your presents. I will leave and continue on my day. I will not stop you and stand aside for you go ahead of me."

"Unworthy?" Ben question. "You are not unworthy. Did you not feel the spark between us?"

"I did!" Rey said lowing her head in shame. "And a woman of my low background and class is unworthy of a great noble man of your family household."

"My lord!" the guard went on.

"Hux! Quiet!" Ben said angrily. "Dare speak without permission I will take your tongue and cut it off."

Hux held his tongue. Wise to do so as Lord Ben Solo was known to keeping his word. He did after all cut Lord Snoke in half and won them the victory against Snoke trying to take the women of this land. Lord Ben Solo was known also for having a temper. Yet control it better then his grandfather. _Cut it out anyway. Show your Omega your strength!_ Ben's inner voice pushing him to do the deed. However Ben ignore his inner voice. He didn't want to scare his Omega. His Omega thinking she was unworthy of him because of her low class. Class be damn. God, bought him to this path and path had her upon it. Ben step closer to Rey and looked her in the eyes.

"Please tell me your name Omega?" He asked sweetly.

"Rey!" Rey softly answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My grammar isn't perfect I have dyslexia and yes it can effect my grammar. Some people don't believe that and dyslexia can also effect pronunciation.

He didn't take no for an answer. She state she had errands to do for her Mistress and had to get them done before dinner tonight. He had threw her over his shoulder and placed her on his big black horse. Then he mount upon his horse. Sitting behind Rey. He puts his arms around her waste to grab the rains. Nudging his horse and rode into town where Rey was going. From the movement of the horse. Rey grab onto Ben's chest to hold on type. _Silly Omega you will be protected from falling_. Ben's inner voice spoke. Ben felt like rolling his eyes at his inner if it wasn't right. He will protect her and her seeing her relaying on him to keep her safe. She smelt nice. Sunshine and daffodils. Lovely! He looked forward of smelling her scent every morning waking next to her in his bed.

"My lord permission to speak?" Hux said riding beside Ben.

"Permission granted." Ben said.

"Why are we changing to hunting to escorting this low class woman?" Hux asked.

"Because the hunting trip has bought me to my Omega." Ben answered proudly with a smile. "And I need to speak to her mistress to take her away and marry her."

"Marry?" Hux said with stock.

"Marry me?" Rey asked. "B-but I am unworthy. I come from a low class."

"I agree!" Hux said with a frown. "A Alpha of your family nobility must be wed and mated to a woman of much higher class. You are a lord ......"

"Your permission to speak has been withdrawn and I advise you keep quiet unless you really want to lost your tongue." Ben growled, but calm down when he felt Rey shift from him a little. "Oh, not you my lovely mate. You may speak without permission. I will never harm you. Just those who speak ill of you."

Rey felt confuse, but felt calm when she feels him purring. She leans back into his chest. Ben smiled seeing her settle into his chest and hear her purring back. He place a hand upon her flat belly. He imagination her pregnant with his children. Now his inner voice can agree with him with that. Rey purred along with the noble lord and couldn't understand why he would want her? She a low class woman. Orphan from the age of five and thrown into care of a unruly Beta called Unkar Plutt. Working on his brothel and when she turn sixteen she was saved by Maz Kanata scenting her a Omega. Plutt didn't thankfully. He would force her to become a brothel maid. Three years on and Rey was now riding a horse of noble man. _A Alpha!_ Where did that come from? _Alpha wants you. Be a good Omega and please him. Bare his pups._ The inner voice she was told about from Maz. It will come when she finds her Alpha. Bare pups. Oh, goodness this can't be right. Town finally come into view. Rey got out her pouch of money. Maz gave her enough to get what was need from town. The pub: Takodana, was a very populater place. Good drink. Good food. Good service. Rey was a bar maid and if she had a unruly man she could always relayed on Maz's boys stepping in. Maz was like a mother to her and her sons like brothers. Protecting her since she arrived. _Alpha will protect you now._ That voice again in the back of her mind. Curse her status of being a Omega. Still her errands must be done and she home to help cook and clean. Right, the market. Vegetables and then the butchers for pork, beef and chicken.

"My lady where to?" Ben asked.

"Market first and then to the butchers." Rey answered. "I can take it from here."

"Ah, huh!" Ben said stopping his horse. "I shall escort you to the market and to the butchers then home. I shall get your mistress to release you and bring to my home. Men stay near as I escort my mate."

"My lord please!" Rey said as she was helped down. "I am a woman of no nobility and I cannot be your mate. We are not courting nor we should."

"If that is how I convince you to accept me as your future husband then court you, I shall." Ben said with a smile.

"Oh, goodness!" Rey said walking towards the market.

The market buzzing as normal. Rey pulls her hood up as Maz advise her. Unkar Plutt may come for her. He found out Rey was a Omega when she walked by the brothel one day and his Alpha guard come rushing out to claim Rey. Her screams saved her and Sir Chewbacca come to her aid. It was the first time she met Maz's husband and he treated her like a daughter, but since that day Rey wore her hood up to hide herself from Plutt finding her and stealing her to become a whore for him. Rey heard the greengrocer calling out his vegetable stand. Rey made her way towards him with Ben right behind her.

"Good morning!" Rey greeted the greengrocer. "I come one behalf of Mistress Kanata. Ten carrots. Ten potatoes. Twenty tomatoes and fifteen parsnips."

"And I shall be paying for it good sir." Ben said Rey turn to him.

"My lord I have money." Rey said with stock. "I can perfectly pay for the order."

"Here you are miss!" the greengrocer said passing the vegetables in a sack. "Twenty gold pieces."

"Here my good man and you my mate will put your pouch away." Ben said paying the greengrocer. "I am courting you and I shall pay for all your expenses for here on. Dameron carry the sack of vegetables."

"Yes my lord." Dameron said taking the sack.

"Lord Solo courting Miss Rey." the greengrocer state. "Mistress Kanata said you were meant for great things and she was right. God, has blessed you indeed. Have a good day my lord."

"And to you." Ben said taking Rey's shoulder and pull her away. "Butchers you said is next and I shall escort you home."

Without saying a word Rey didn't protest. She walked to the butchers and made her order and even though she was about to pay. Ben once again paid for the order. She wanted to say something against him paying for her, but for some reason she couldn't. _Alpha is providing for you. He is strong and will make sure you are safe._ That inner voice again. It was making her silence her protest. After everything was packed up and a few grains from Hux. They made their way to Takodana Pub. Once again Rey rode with Ben and she felt calm with him. Maybe this courtship won't be so bad if he makes her feel safe. _Yes Alpha will protect you. Love you. Care for you and you will bare his pups. He'll give you a family._ A family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's clear to Hux that his master Lord Ben Solo has lost his mind thinking this low class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maz looked between him then to the kitchen and back to Lord Ben Solo. Maz laugh a little and follow Rey into the kitchen after excusing herself and telling Finn to the bar serviced them drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Put me down I can perfectly walk, but I won't be going." Rey protested. "You said you'll court me first."
> 
> "I shall and you'll live with me at the manner." Ben cooed.

Maz wasn't expecting Rey so soon. Normally she back by four with her orders and ready to cook and clean away, but to her surprise Rey had come back early and with a lord. Maz saw him coming into the pub with Rey and his men carrying the order she requested. Rey had quickly rash into the kitchen. Maz looked between him then to the kitchen and back to Lord Ben Solo. Maz laugh a little and follow Rey into the kitchen after excusing herself and telling Finn to the bar serviced them drinks.

"Finn, the drinks are on the house." Maz said.

"I will happily pay Mistress Kanata." Ben state. "All I asked is your barmaids release of your care and into mine."

"Mistress!" Finn said unsure what to do.

"I insist the drinks on the house." Maz said as she dash into the kitchen. "Rey, my dear! Lord Benjamin Solo of the house of Solo? Here?"

"Maz please just tell him no you can't release me and put me in his care." Rey plead. She had already starting cleaning a cooking pot. "He wants me to be his mate. Me? A low class woman of no nobility."

"That's wonderful." Maz said happily. "Lord Solo is wealthy. He can provide for you and love you. Tell me did you felt a spark with him."

"Sinfully yes and I do not understand why?" Rey said within the cooking pot. "I even got my inner voice cooing at him. Wanting me to please him and letting him protect me. I cannot be his mate. I am unworthy. I'm not a lady or a duchess or even a princess. They are worthy to be his mate."

"Oh, Rey when it comes to love." Maz said pulling Rey out of the cooking pot. "Class doesn't matter. He doesn't care and the spark isn't a sin, but a blessing and a sign from God. I knew you were meant for great things and this is it."

"Mistress, Lord Solo is asking when he can take his Omega home." Finn said coming into the kitchen. "He is getting annoyed and doesn't like I am a Alpha like him."

"Finn my goodness!" Maz said annoyed. "You are like a son to me and Rey is like a daughter to me. I love you both as my children. You are Rey's brother and nothing more."

"I told him that and he is getting aggravate towards me." Finn explained. "Then one of his men started arguing with him about Rey."

Then there was noises of seats and tables being moved and thrown about. Followed shouting and swearing. Insults thrown left, right and center. The noises grew louder and it started to sound like fighting. Maz rushed out along with Rey and Finn right behind her. Eyes widen and mouths wide open. The scene was of broken chairs and tables everywhere. Alphas had joined into the fight as drinks of beer being thrown into the walls. Breaking the steins as they made connect with walls and heads. Maz's two Alpha sons were having trouble fighting off the customers.

"Beck, Junior how in God's name did this happen?" Maz called out.

"Lord Solo got made at one of his men." Beck explain as he punches a customer. "I think he's name is Hug!"

"Hux little brother!" Junior corrected as he had a customer in a headlock. "He called Rey a low class dirty unworthy bitch."

"I will cut out your fucking mouth." Ben shouted his sword out.

"You lost your mind." Hux shouted spitting out blood. "Spark or no spark she is a low class woman. Unworthy of your noble stature. Your mother and father would never approve."

"Your tongue is mine." Ben vowed getting his hunting knife out. "My mate's honor will be defended."

Hux draw his sword out to defend himself. Both Alphas clash swords. Blocking each others attacks. Punches were exchanged. Breaking more furniture. Clearly both men were intended to kill each other. Their fight had cause a fight in the pub. Blood and teeth flying onto the floor and hitting the walls. The damage that was being created will throw Maz back a few weeks. This annoyed Maz to high heaven. Her pub. Her living hood while her husband serviced the house of Solo. Now one of their members of their family is destroying her pub. Jumping up onto bar. She took a deep breath.

"OI!" Maz yelled getting everyone's attention. "Enough! Next person that keeps fighting and breaks another piece of my pub with have me to deal with, and I bite and not in a good way. Lord Solo my barmaid who is like a daughter to me. I gladly give her to you."

"What!?" Rey said with stock. "Maz!"

"Ah, excellent!" Ben said with a smile.

"Are you jesting me?" Hux question. "Fine you win. Good luck with your mother and father when you bring her to the manner."

"They will be please." Ben said walking towards the bar. "Mother has been howling at me to marry and settle down with a few pups. Say four or five possibly six pups."

"Six pups?" Rey asked confused. "Six pups? You want six pups?"

"Yes!" Ben said jumping over the bar and pick up Rey bridle style. "Men, go to Rey's chambers and get her things. Here for the damages Mistress Kanata." Throws a pouch of money into Maz's hands. "And I shall send Sir Chewbacca home to help with the pub. My apologies for the damages and I shall see you at the wedding."

"Put me down I can perfectly walk, but I won't be going." Rey protested. "You said you'll court me first." 

"I shall and you'll live with me at the manner." Ben cooed.

Ben had started purring again and somehow it calmed her down and she starting purring into his chest. Being a Omega she is very submissive and this swelled Ben's Alpha pride. Maz smiled and as she starts cleaning up her pub. Alphas they sure can make a mess, but she was happy. Her adoptive daughter was going to be married and to a good Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey will be meeting Lady Leia and Lord Han. Family time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment below.


End file.
